Total Drama: Melee Island
by Meemaw Moonpie
Summary: Twenty-four not so lucky contestants go head on as they all fight for the chance to win big money and fame too ! Drama, Alliances, Romance, Friendships, Betrayals and…Toaster Waffles? Who will ultimately win? Will it be your OC? Who knows – it just might. Sign up & find out on Total Drama: Melee Island! APPS OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **18 August 2012

To the people who are following the story, I apologize for that unintentional update. Balancing several tasks at once I was trying to upload a third chapter for my other story, **Oneshots**, but unintentionally placed the chapter here in the confusion.

The story is still in need of more OC's as there should be 24 in total. It'll be a while till the first chapter comes out. So until then, stay tuned!

* * *

Hey everyone.

I can't believe it's been two years since I last updated this fic. Due to several setbacks and major concerns happening in my life I had to put so many things on hold, not just this fic. I had to leave work, leave university, leave the country to go back home and help out, abandoned several things in my life like my hobbies and had very little time for my friends; so many things took an indefinite hiatus. With everything else that was happening that became top priority.

But with everything finally slipping back into back I'm definitely back now, and so is this story…sort of.

However, as is to be expected the forced hiatus has affected the story. I've received a lot of e-mails from many users; some withdrew their character from the fic entirely, others asked to submit a different OC or if they could add alterations to their character and the like, while a number asked if it was still too late to send in their characters [and the ones who did without asking first really made me smile - I loved your enthusiasm and initiative!].

With due consideration I've come to the conclusion that the best solution for everyone is to start the story from scratch. This is the best option as it is the most fair for several reasons: those who withdrew their characters have no loss, those who didn't get in the first time have a chance to try their luck again, users who either wanted to send in a different applicant or edit their current OC now have the chance to do so.

I do plan on seeing this fic through. I have so many great ideas for this story - I couldn't possibly give up on it! And the fact that I had so many people interested in the story? There isn't a chance that I want to give this story up.

So here we are, back to square one, starting all over again as I once more welcome old [and new] to **Total Drama: Melee Island**.

Twenty-four not so lucky contestants will be competing all for the chance to win big money [and fame too]. Drama...Romance...Tragedy...All-Out-War...Alliances – it's all inevitable over here on **Total Drama: Melee Island**. And who exactly are these poor misfortunate souls?

Yes, you guessed it right folks. It's your OCs. Yes, it's another one of **those** fics...what do you mean you're not interested? Come back here and read this! _I don't care how sick you are of seeing these! This one's different!_

x

But before we can jump straight into the good stuff, there are a couple of important ground rules that need to be established first;

1) If your OC is presently involved in a story then please don't fill out a form. Similarly, if your OC has been involved in competitions fics before _please_ mention this when filling out the form. I apologize if I sound like a snob but I want this to be an opportunity for other people who haven't had the chance to participate before; that way this can be more fun for everyone. Familiar readers get a chance to see new and fresh faces, while the contestants can enjoy the high that only trepidation can bring. Please don't ruin the high people. Seriously. **Uncool.**

2) Regarding the amount of OCs you can send in the limit is two, with only one making it in. However, if you're thinking of changing your OC altogether don't hesitate to contact me and let me know. Just make sure it isn't last minute i.e. as in at least not three days before the deadline.

This brings me to point 2b) If there are anonymous readers interested in joining, then please leave an e-mail for contact. Maybe you want to pester me with questions, or maybe I want to torture you with some of mine. Spread the antagonistic love!

3) Please avoid giving your OC direct ties to the original cast of characters. No Gwen's cousin, Noah's sister, Chef's godson, Chris' niece, etc. etc. You get the idea.

However, you can give your OC connections of a kind to characters on the show if you'd like to, provided that they're at least pretty believable. For ex. Your OC attended kindergarten with Lindsay, your OC's family might be old friends with Harold's, or maybe they're Geoff's classmate in some of his classes. Or perhaps your OC's grandma was Chris' teacher in school. Just be as creative and as original as you can – the funnier, the better your chances are.

4) Just as a general guideline characters that have unnatural attributes will be automatically disqualified. So this would be traits such as possessing magic, unnatural traits [like blue skin or pink eyes], the ability to change their eye colour, blood red eyes, supernatural abilities such as being able to tell who's about to let out a fart, being part pixie/part vampire/part witch/part dwarf/part troll/part Golem/part robot/part rubixcube – you get the idea. Just try and sell off your character as someone we could actually meet in real life.

There are of course some exceptions such as people being born with white hair, their left eye is brown and their right eyes is green [i.e. heterochromia], and so on and so forth given that they are medically possible.

5) Try and be as original as you can - it strengthens your chances of being selected. If you're thinking of making your character part of a label then go out of your way to make them different from the norm. Find a way to make them so unique and different from other people who share their label – for example taking a Goth and turning them into a Ditzy Goth instead. Otherwise, who would want to read about a character we've all seen and read about before? So go as crazy as you can!

6) This isn't set in Canada. The reason for the title was so that the island it's set on is entirely fictional and it's meant to be international. So really your OC can come from any part of the world, all in the hopes of winning big money against several competitors from all around the world. Likewise, if your character plans to use a language other than English within the fic than you have to help me out since I'm unfortunately only able to speak English and English alone [_sad violin music plays._]

7) Don't hesitate to PM/e-mail if you feel like there's something relevant that I should know about your OC but you don't want others being aware of.

8) If you and a friend feel comfortable sending in one OC that you both share/worked on, you're more than entitled to. Also if you have a character that's related to another OC that's participating in the fic, that's perfectly fine [for example you and a friend hand in two characters that are a power couple].

Now, without a further ado, here's the dreaded but much awaited for sheet you've been thinking of filling out. I've reviewed the old one that I had and considerably edited it to be much more short, to the point and user friendly.

I've attached a sample at the end of the sheet to clear out any confusion you might have. If you still have a question, do send me a pm - I'll try to reply as soon as possible. Also, if you know a beta you could recommend me then let me know - I'm searching for a second one.

Try and be as creative as you can – go wild, go crazy, go free...but above all remember the most important rule – **have fun**!

* * *

**Character Sheet**

**The Basics**

Name & Nickname if they have one:

Age: (15 to 24)

Birthday:

Ethnic Group:

Sexual Preference:

Relationship status & info:

If single, would they like to hook up?

**The Physique**

Brief Physical Description:

Everyday Outfit:

Pyjamas:

Formal:

Swimsuit:

Athletic Outfit:

**Stepping into their shoes**

Stereotype:

Describe your character:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies & Interests:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent(s):

Fear(s):

Quirks or unusual habits if they have one?

Why are they joining the show?

What makes your character stand-out?

**Relationships**

What type of person can't they get along with & how are they with them?

What type of a person would they get along with & how are they with them?

How do they handle people that they don't know?

How do they treat those that are close to them?

What person would they fall for & what are they like in a relationship?

**Sample Character Sheet**

**The Basics**

Name & Nickname if they have one: Etta Moreau

Age: (15 to 24) 16

Birthday: May 3rd

Ethnicity: Franco American

Sexual Preference: Straight

Relationship status & info: In a serious relationship with Philip – a boy from another school. They're a very happy couple, constantly making time for each other and helping one another out. They get along well with their significant other's parents.

If single, would they like to hook up? No, she is taken.

**The Physique**

Brief Physical Description: very tall [about 5'10], slim and fit physique [she's a runner] but wide at the hips, round face, slightly curved nose, kindly eyes that are grayish blue and a bit small, dirty blonde hair that is flat straight but soft. As such she usually styles her hair in a ponytail though Philippe teases her to let her hair down.

Everyday Outfit: A casual dark blue blazer, a striped light blue blouse underneath, straight cut black jeans, sensible ankle length boots and simple accessories to match. She doesn't wear make-up, save for lipstick.

Pyjamas: A loose black tank top and flaring white sweats

Formal: A black dress that reaches just above her knees, is sleeveless, has a belt that is stitched on to the outfit, and has a small black bow at the center of the belt. She wears ballet-flats and diamond like accessories to accentuate the plain and simple outfit, and she will style her hair into a chignon. Her make-up is very natural.

Swimsuit: A one-piece that runs around her neck and is dark blue in hue

Athletic Outfit: A lavender velour tracksuit

**Stepping into their shoes**

Label: The Quiet but Observant One

Describe your character: Etta is the type who usually says less and listens more. She is very observant and picks-up on things quickly. She is one to notice tiny details and will always understand what a person is really saying. She's very reliable and very friendly. Though she may not be silly and may not be the type to tell a joke, she is a very welcoming person and knows how to make a person feel welcome.

Strengths: excellent judge of character, observant, friendly and compliant, smart and astute, excellent runner, physically fit making her an asset to her team for physical challenges, assertive

Weaknesses: not quick to trust [a bit cynical], wishes she could be more of a social butterfly and less of a wall-flower, if upset or sick or tired she won't say it [which can have disastrous consequences], prefers to work alone, stubborn [defies orders if she disagrees with them]

Hobbies & Interests: running, reading and charity work

Likes: long walks on the beach, cozy hugs, camp-fires, random acts of kindness, and soft teddy bears

Dislikes: chocolate, alcohol [the smell makes her sick], manipulative people, control freaks, bullies

Talent(s): Is an excellent runner and is in peak health – she is physically fit

Fear(s): Insects, especially spiders. She also hates the dark on account of once being chased when she was on the way home.

Quirks or unusual habits if they have one:None

**Relationships**

What type of person can't they get along with & how are they with them?

What type of a person would they get along with & how are they with them?

How do they handle people that they don't know?

How do they treat those that are close to them?

What person would they fall for & what are they like in a relationship?

one? None

Why are they joining the show? Philip though the show might make her come out of her shell

What makes your character stand-out? That for a silent character she has much amazing strength and would be even stronger if she believed in herself

**Relationships**

What type of person can't they get along with & how are they with them? People who tend to be manipulative, deceitful, controlling and abusive. Around them she will only work with them when she has to – otherwise she won't go out of her way to talk to them or be near them.

What type of a person would they get along with & how are they with them? They would be drawn to people who are well-rounded, good natured, mostly smiling and having a good time about everything. Pretty much people who seem genuinely happy, and are quite nice and sincere. She is more social around them.

How do they handle people that they don't know? With civility and will let them know that if they need help she'll be willing to try to assist

How do they treat those that are close to them? She is very loyal, caring, considerate, concerned and very protective.

What person would they fall for & what are they like in a relationship? She would fall for a guy who was calm, down to earth, has a bit of fiery spirit in them, has good intentions and is constantly seen making others smile or laugh with his anecdotes. These are traits she has found with her boyfriend. He brings out the best in her as she finds herself cocky, considerably confident, always happy and walking with a spring in her step.


	2. Quick Update

Ahoy there!

Thank you everyone for sending in so many applicants. With so many unique OCs it was hard to choose but – _at last _– the list has been narrowed down to a grand total of 17 campers!

But who are they you ask? All will be revealed in good time… [dramatic wink]

For now, the competition pool's still open but to a very limited crowd. How limited? With 5 more guys to join the roster we can soon launch this dinosaur of a fic. So send in those apps! Preferably guys over the age of 19 as the teens are greatly outnumbering the campers in their early 20s.

Good luck everyone and happy writing.

~Moony


End file.
